Summoning Mayhem
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Momen-momen kebersamaan-bonding-antara hero dan Summoner, dan segala hal yang menaik-turunkan keadaan di kastil Askr. Starring: Alfonse yang dibuat bingung oleh kelakuan Kiran.


**Fire Emblem (c) Intelligent Systems, Nintendo**

 **Warning(s): Shounen-ai undertones, Male!Kiran, how-do-you-narrate-feh-summoning-system-?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summoning Mayhem**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupan di Askr tidaklah seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

Kiran masih ingat ketika pertama kali ia datang—jatuh, lebih tepatnya—di hadapan Anna dan dipanggil sebagai _Pahlawan Legendaris_ yang bisa membantu mereka untuk melawan kerajaan tandingannya. Memanggil ksatria lainnya yang datang dari dunia yang berbeda-beda.

Kiran masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah kenyataan.

Menembakkan peluru berbentuk batu warna-warni untuk memanggil bala bantuan dari dunia lain. Orang awam sudah pasti akan menertawakan ide yang terdengar mustahil ini.

Tetapi hal ini sungguh-sungguh terjadi. Walaupun ia baru sukses memanggil satu orang dari dunia Awakening.

Virion, namanya. Seorang _archer_? _Sniper_?

Intinya ia memakai panah dan busur.

Keberadaannya cukup membantu di pertarungan-pertarungan awalnya. Sebagai penyerang jarak jauh, perannya dibutuhkan untuk menghabisi musuh tanpa bisa menyerang balik sebelumnya.

Namun, ia sempat kewalahan di beberapa pertarungan terakhirnya. Apalagi Alfonse, Anna, Sharena, dan Virion sudah pasti kelelahan karena harus bertarung tanpa henti. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencoba memanggil lebih banyak _hero_ untuk membantunya.

Ia termenung.

Apakah keberadaannya sebagai _tactician_ dan _summoner_ sudah cukup memadai untuk meyakinkan orang-orang yang nantinya akan bertarung bersamanya?

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

"Kiran?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan seorang _summoner_ yang tengah terdiam di depan altar.

"Oh—Alfonse."

Pria dengan jubah putih itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mendapati sang pangeran berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau diam saja cukup lama di sana. Anna khawatir kau belum sarapan jadi ia menyuruhku menemuimu."

"Hmmm..."

Kiran mengangguk lalu terdiam, membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalanya sejak tadi—ia bahkan tidak sadar kapan ia mengenakan tudungnya—lalu kembali terhenyak dengan dua jari menopang dagunya.

Ia tengah berpikir.

"Uh... Kiran?"

Suara Alfonse kembali membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh! Ah, maaf... kebiasaan burukku jika sedang berpikir. Kenapa tadi?"

"Aku bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mmhm, kurang lebih."

"Kau sudah berdiam seperti ini sejak pagi."

"Hmmm..."

Kiran menggaruk kepalanya sambil memandang ke arah altar.

"Aku sedang berpikir apakah sebaiknya kita mencoba memanggil seseorang lain lewat altar? Maksudku, kalian sudah cukup baik untuk bertarung dan Virion adalah input yang bagus untuk tim, tetapi aku tidak bisa terus menerus memaksa kalian bertarung tanpa istirahat."

Alfonse mengangguk, menyuruh kawannya melanjutkan.

"Tapi, aku juga khawatir dengan ketersediaan sumber daya kita yang tidak banyak. Aku hanya bisa memanggil lima dalam satu ritual—dan itu sudah maksimal," belum lagi jika nanti mereka yang datang harus membiasakan diri dengannya—keraguannya tentang dirinya sendiri hanya sampai di hati, tidak terucapkan.

Kiran menatap Alfonse, menunggu respon darinya. Alfonse hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak pemuda di depannya.

"Mengapa tidak? Kita memang membutuhkan lebih banyak kekuatan, aku yakin Anna dan Sharena tidak keberatan. Akan lebih baik juga jika kita mendapatkan seseorang yang mengenal Virion bukan?"

Kiran membalas senyumannya sambil berjalan ke tengah altar dan melihat bulatan-bulatan bening berwarna-warni yang berada di kantongnya.

"Hei, Alfonse."

"Ya?"

"Warna kesukaanmu apa?"

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

" _ **Namaku Eldigan. Siapapun yang mencoba menentang tuanku akan merasakan tajamnya pedangku. Tetapi, aku percaya kau dan aku tidak akan memiliki masalah semacam itu."**_

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Cahaya menyilaukan yang menyelimuti sosok di depannya kini mulai menipis, memperlihatkan sebuah sosok tinggi.

Kiran terdiam. Mulutnya menganga dan matanya hanya tertuju kepada satu sosok yang kini berdiri di depannya.

Rambut keemasan dan berbahu tegap.

Orang ini tampan. Itulah yang pertama kali terlintas di pikirannya.

"Ah, selamat datang di Askr! Aku adalah pangeran di kerajaan ini, sebuah kehormatan anda bisa datang kemari, tuan Eldigan," Alfonse membungkukkan badannya dan memberi hormat. Eldigan melakukan hal yang sama untuk membalasnya.

Kiran? Kiran masih terpaku di posisinya sambil matanya tetap mengikuti pergerakan Eldigan.

Alfonse dibuatnya bingung.

"I—ini adalah _summoner_ kami—merangkap ahli siasat perang. Namanya Kiran."

Alfonse menyikutnya pelan, berbisik menyuruhnya mengucapkan salam dan memberi hormat. Kiran hanya bisa berkedip lalu membungkuk dengan kaku.

"Te—terima kasih telah menjawab panggilanku, tuan Eldigan. Uh—hmm..."

"A—anda tampan sekali."

Eldigan menatap sang _summoner_ dengan tidak percaya. Sedikit semburat merah muda di pipinya—ia tidak menyangka akan disebut seperti itu, apalagi oleh seorang pria.

Penguasa Nordion itu menghela napas lalu menatap Alfonse yang menatap Kiran lalu menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Mohon maaf, temanku ini sedikit gugup kalau bertemu dengan orang baru. Tetapi kemampuannya di medan perang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Jadi, anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Eldigan mengangguk lalu kembali menatap Kiran—yang masih menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih telah memanggilku kemari, Kiran. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Kiran mengangguk, menyambut uluran tangan pria berambut keemasan yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dan berjabat tangan.

"Mari, biar kuantar anda ke dalam kastil, tuan—"

"Eldigan saja cukup, pangeran Alfonse."

Alfonse tersenyum kecil, "anda juga bisa memanggilku Alfonse saja."

Keduanya berjalan menjauhi Kiran yang sepertinya sudah sembuh dari kegugupannya dan duduk sambil memegang Breidablik dengan tangan gemetar.

Pemanggilan pertamanya berhasil—tetapi cukup membahayakan jantungnya.

Apakah semua ksatria dari dunia yang lain memang memiliki karakteristik yang enak dipandang?

Kiran hanya bisa menghela napas dan merogoh sakunya. Masih ada empat _orbs_ dengan warna yang berbeda-beda di genggamannya.

Ia kembali berdiri dan mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali melakukan panggilan.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

"Ah, ya, Alfonse. _Tactician_ mu tadi..."

"Ah—itu... kita bisa berbincang dengannya nanti—sepertinya dia masih syok karena ini pemanggilannya yang pertama..."

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: haloo selamat pagi/siang/malam! Terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya! Semoga hari anda indah :D hal ini merupakan buah pemikiran seseorang ketika sudah lelah ingin Grima di banner baru tapi nggak dapat, malah muncul Bartre dan Frederick aku tapapa.

Sedikit curhat, aku agak bingung cara jelasin summoning rites di FEH jadi mohon maaf kalau yang kutulis di sini gak sesuai bayangan pembaca atau ada keanehan. Bisa tabok aja aku di kotak review untuk kritik dan sarannya.

Oh iya, Kiranku di sini laki-laki, akan ada shounen-ai undertone di setiap chapternya tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak terang-terangan menulis shounen-ai (aku ingin ini fic general saja :"D) tapi aku masih akan menyisipkan sedikit hints (seperti Kiran menyebut Eldigan tampan, maklum Eldigan memang tampan sih jadi... /cre)

Mohon maaf juga apabila monolog hero yang kutuliskan bahasanya agak aneh. Aku mencoba untuk menerjemahkan quote bahasa Inggris mereka ke bahasa Indonesia. Jika ada yang bisa membantu menerjemahkan aku akan sangat terbantu :"D

Untuk dua hingga tiga chapter pertama aku sudah siapkan siapa saja karakter yang akan muncul. Tetapi kalau ada yang ingin karakter favoritnya dibuatkan narasi, boleh request di review! Aku terbuka untuk semua masukan!

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca!

- **Kisa**


End file.
